Life is a Challenge
by angelsarrow
Summary: A girl that lives by her rules and never fails to surprise Atobe. She not only contradicts the very existence of Atobe but accepts all the challenges thrown on her. Love , patience , hard work , sacrifices and virtue of understanding the importance of life and with each of the hurdles coming across thereby making her a lot stronger thereby giving her beliefs and confidence a boost.


A man can move on in his life steadily only when he has support of all his dear ones. Person's family , friends and the love of that person's life is what makes him complete. At the end of tiring day when someone comes back home he/she all needs is the smiling faces of dear ones welcoming him/her and talking about how their day went by. Encouraging and supporting each other is what gives them the courage to face what the next day has to offer them. If these words are said in a novel people believe such things are fantacies , they won't believe it for real.

BUT believe me such things are for real. After all even if they are written in a novel they may be based on someone's experience. I wouldn't have believed it either if only I wouldn't have gone through those difficult phase of my life that literally tore me apart.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed into my ears (felt like my ears will bleed at any second) saying ….lena , Angielena . Will you step out of your day dreaming? And I was brought back to real world facing my elder brother who has a worried look.

My brother asked me why I was zoning out. I said nothing. He still didn't believe me but ignored it and said good luck to me after all its my first day of highschool in Tokyo because we have just returned from China few days ago.

Well , I 'm entering Hyotie Highschool , 2 year on basis on academic scholarship. I 'm not at all enthusiastic or nervous for staring a new life at all may be that's why people often say I'm different.

I have taken a bus to reach Hyotie (takes 20 minutes bus ride) . When I took first step in the school premises , I was taken aback that how huge a school can be. I wanted to reach the office to get my schedule and don't know the way. So I was looking for someone to help and somehow ended up in the tennis grounds. Suddenly a Silvered haired boy came saying "Excuse me ! students other than tennis club members cannot enter the court" . The boy looked a year or two older than me as I was thinking and suddenly there was a loud yell from the girls saying "Atobe sama ! Atobe sama ….".

Then that Atobe sama guy with purplish hair snapped his fingers saying "Be awed by my prowess" and again there was a loud yell. That Atobe guy then came to Silver head followed by more guys may be around 6 or 7 and looked to me saying "Ore sama knows how much you fangirls adore Ore sama but fangirls are not allowed to enter the courts".

I facepalmed thinking " Who the hell is Ore sama? Who the hell is he calling a fangirl?" All the other guys were staring at me particularly a blue haired spectacled guy. I didn't like this feeling. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could say something I was cut off by a cap wearing guy. Cap guy said "It's so lame dealing with a fangirl early in the morning, I feel my day would just end being bad".

I was taken aback and wanted to punch him but composed myself . After a while I asked them innocently "Who is ore sama?". Almost every guy's jaw dropped down and purple hair was stoned to its place. Again I said that "I'm not a fangirl of any one but a new transfer student finding my way to the office".

The purple haired guy composed himself fast and called ( the Silver head) Choutaro to tell me the way to the office. I said Arigatou senpai for showing the way but before I can leave the purple head spoke again "Don't you think it is rude not to introduce yourself before asking for help?"

I said well "Isn't it rude to not introduce onself before asking other for introduction?" and all of them were surprised by my reply. But before one of them can speak again I said "Well I'll be leaving then … and have a nice day senpai pointing to the cap guy".

All of them were again surprised that I walked away just like that. Cap guy was little amused that a girl just walked over by Atobe's face and the blue haired spectacle guy thinking "Intersting girl".

I went to the office and asked the receptionist about my schedule. I told her that I'm the new transfer student from China and my name is Angielena. She checked her computer and gave me the schedule for class 2-A.


End file.
